Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/It's Showtime!
Bimer ist schwer erstaunt. Seit vielen Jahren hat er seinen Bruder nun nicht mehr als Freund und Hilfe gesehen. Noch dazu kommt, dass er nach wie vor ein Mitglied La Nuits ist. Neben Beamer steht Horan, den Schal gelungen um den Hals gewunden. Dahinter steht Simon, der sich noch gut an die letzte Begegnung mit Nightmare erinnern kann. Daneben steht, bis jetzt immer außen vor gelassen, Tick-Tack, eine Art riesiger Wecker. Um Melanie herum stehen Georg, welcher Lionel festhält, Étude, der auch gleichzeitig möglichst weit von Horan entfernt ist und Ivan, welcher seinen Degen fest in der Hand hat. Fiona, welche in der hinteren Reihe steht, brennt förmlich darauf, loszulegen. "Ha.. Ahaha! Nein wie putzig. Da ist das kleine Mädchen unter Freunden und bildet sich ein, sie könnte etwas gegen mich ausrichten!" Nightmare geizt nicht mit seinem Hochmut. "Eigentlich dachte ich, ich kriege Angstard und gut ist. Außerdem hab ich mich an alles gehalten. Wie gesagt, meiner Erinnerung nach sollte ich euch nur den Tramländer und den Meta geben, wenn ich Angstard bekomme." Nightmares Hohn überhört Melanie und ruft zurück: "Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse mich einfach so an jemanden binden?" Totenstille. Sombores, Beamer, Horan, Étude und Kelke sehen noch lebhaft vor sich, wie sich Melanie durchgehend an Toran geworfen hat. "Ähm... also... genau! Attacke!" Blitzschnell rennen alle Mitglieder auseinander. Nightmare zeigt sich unbeeindruckt, Sombores leicht genervt. "Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt mich mit diesem lahmen Versteckspiel aus der Ruhe bringen?" Nightmare verschwindet, kurz darauf taucht er wieder auf. Daraufhin stürmen alle La Nuits aus ihren Verstecken. "Gebt es auf." tönt Nightmare, "Ihr lauft Schnurstracks in den Tod, wenn ihr euch mit mir anlegt." "Und du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich bereits einmal versiegelt habe, das schaffe ich auch ein zweites Mal." ruft Simon un richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Nightmare. Petro reagiert jedoch auf irgendwas und ruft seine Befürchtung dann auch aus: "Kelke und Almira sind verschwunden!" Entsetzt schaut sich Bimer um, muss Petro jedoch recht geben. Nightmare lacht auf. "Natürlich sind eure kleinen Freunde nicht mehr in eurem Sichtfeld. Sie sind doch hier!" Damit lüftet Nightmare seinen Umhang und zeigt ein merkwürdiges Bild. Kelke und Almira befinden sich in dem blauen Nebel, der unter Nightmares Umhang ist, und scheinen nicht bei Bewusstsein zu sein. "Noch ein bisschen und ich habe zwei neue Lakaien!", ruft Nightmare. Simon muss feststellen, dass er Almira und Kelke mitversiegeln müsste, was nicht in seiner Absicht liegt. "UDN SIE HABEN ES OFFEN GELASSEN!!!" Gerda ist ganz außer sich. "Der letzte schließt ab heißt es!" Gerda stößt einen Mülleimer um. "Der letzte macht die Tür zu!" Natürlich weiß Gerda von dem Auftrag, und sie weiß auch, dass Petro und Bimer sich dorthin begeben haben, aber dennoch hätten die beiden abschließen sollen. "Ähm, Frau Reifenfrost, was ist los?", fragt Halb etwas unsicher. "WENN NIEMAND HIER IST, WIRD NORMALERWEISE ABGESCHLOSSEN!", brüllt sie dem armen Waddle Dee entgegen. "Aber natürlich hat der Hausherr das scheinbar vergessen." Entnervt geht sie an ihren Schreibtisch und schreibt etwas auf einen Zettel. "So, das gibst du jetzt Waddle Fuu, und zwar pronto!" Halb schnappt sich das Papier und rennt so schnell er kann raus. "Halten Sie durch, Frau Nuques-Livema und Herr Fran, wir holen Sie da raus!", ruft Petro und bekommt zustimmende Worte von Bimer. "Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen? Ich begebe mich nicht freiwillig in die Nähe von dem Verrückten." gibt Lionel zum besten, nur um einen anklagenden Blick von Bimer zu bekommen. "Keine Sorge, DAMIT können wir bestimmt was ausrichten!" Mit diesen Worten hält Bimer seinen Gehstock in die Höhe und fuchtelt damit ein bisschen rum. "Genau, Opa macht sie alle platt." Bimer ignoriert es und drückt den doch sehr kleinen Knopf am Stock, was einen Schuss von elektrischer Energie verursacht. Nightmare kann gerade so noch ausweichen, und Sombores zieht seine Pistole. "Sombores, ich bitte darum." Am Grinsen in Sombores Gesicht kann man erkennen, das er diesen Worten entgegen gefiebert hat. Er entsichert seine Waffe und schießt, allerdings wird seine Patrone noch im Flug von ihrem Kurs abgebracht. Kirby ist aufgewacht! Seinen Staubsauger fest in der rechten Hand hat er es geschafft, den Flug der Patrone minimal zu verändern und so alle vor Schaden zu bewahren. "Sombores! Ich teile meinen Körper mit niemandem! NIEMALS!" Mit diesen Worten saugt Kirby mit seinem Staubsauger auf maximaler Stufe, wodurch Sombores ziemlich den Halt verliert. Bimer schießt mit seinem Gehstock, und Kirby saugt die Ladung auf und frisst sie, um sich Sekunden später in Beam-Kirby zu verwandeln. Eine gelb-orangene Narrenkappe ziert seinen Kopf, und seine Haut hat sich in ein mattes gelb geändert. "Los gehts!" "FUU! FUU!" Halb ist froh, nach einer halben Stunde laufen Fuu gefunden zu haben. Völlig außer Atem bricht er vor ihm zusammen. "Was ist denn los?", fragt Fuu Halb, welcher ihm als Antowrt nur den Zettel von Gerda gibt. "Sag mir bitte alles, was du über Sombores weißt, und zwar GANZ genau! Gez. Gerda." ließt Fuu. "Warum denn genau jetzt?" Halb macht Anstalten etwas zu sagen, aber mehr als ein paar Krächzer kommen nicht raus. "Wird schon richtig sein." sagt Fuu, schnappt sich Halb und läuft in Richtung Waddle 8. "Jetzt bin ICH da, und deswegen seid ihr jetzt ALLE gerettet!", ruft Kirby und spuckt eine große Energiekugel aus, welcher Nightmare jedoch ausweicht. "Hmpf. Interessant. Du kleiner Schwächling glaubst, du könntest es mit mir aufnehmen?", fragt Nightmare sarkastisch. Kirby lässt sich nicht einschüchtern und ruft: "Nimm den Mund nicht zu voll, jeder, der so redet ist schnell geplättet!" "DANN ZEIG, WAS DU KANST, TRAUMLÄNDER!" Kirby stürmt vor, während er schreit: "DAS IST FÜR META-KNIGHT!!!" Nightmare gibt sich unbeeindruckt von Kirby, welcher aus seiner rechten Hand einen Strahl aus Blitzen erscheinen lässt und ihn wie eine Peitsche schwingt. Mit dieser will er auf Nightmare einschlagen, doch dieser öffnet den Mantel und im letzten Moment gelingt es Ivan, die Energiepeitsche zu durchtrennen. Kirby lässt sich davon nicht stören und lädt seine Hand mit einer riesigen Energiekugel auf. Auch diese wird nicht von Nightmare abgefangen, sondern dieses Mal von Bimer, welcher mit seinem Stock die Kugel wegschleudert. "Kirby! Schau gefälligst hin und ziel nicht durchgehend auf Nightmares Bauch!", ruft er dabei und Nightmare bestätigt ihn höhnend: "Ja, ziel nicht auf meinen Bauch wenn dir das Leben deiner Freunde lieb ist!" "LOS, MEISTER NIGHTMARE! ZEIGT IHNEN, WAS IHR DRAUF HABT!", ruft Sombores. "Wenn du es so umbedingt sehen willst..." Nightmare hält seine Hand hoch und aus ihr erscheinen glutrote Flammen, die Fiona sofort abwehrt. "Fire with Feuer befightet!" Das juckt Nightmare nicht, und er hebt die andere Hand, aus welcher einige Blitze geschossen kommen. Diese nimmt Kirby in seinen Angriff auf, welchen er in Nightmares Gesicht schleudert. Sich vor Schmerz krümmend fällt er zu Boden, und es gelingt Kelke die Flucht. Inzwischen wieder bei sich ruft Nightmare: "Sombores! Angstard! Kümmert euch um diese gelbe Plage!" Angstard, der inzwischen wieder aufgewacht ist, springt gekonnt auf Kirby drauf, und mit einem eleganten Salto rückwärts landet er auf dem Boden. Sombores macht es mit weniger Geschick, jedoch schafft auch er es, Kirby einen ordentlichen Schlag zu verpassen. Simon stellt sich Angstard in den Weg. Allerdings hat keiner den Mumm, sich Sombores in den Weg zu stellen, da muss Kirby also alleine durch. Es klopft. Gerda öffnet, und die beiden Waddle Dee fallen rein. "Ihr habt es ja doch noch heute geschafft." bemerkt sie und schließt die Tür. "Also?" "Also was?", fragt Fuu. Direkt darauf errinert er sich an den Zettel, weiß aber nicht, was er sagen soll. "Spucks aus, und wenn möglich noch bevor die Sonne untergeht." hetzt Gerda, und Fuu fragt sich, was denn diese Eile soll. "Also, ehm, ich hab keine Ahnung, was Sombores macht." Diese Antwort hat sich Gerda nicht erhofft. "Wir brauchen aber gerade jetzt alle Infos, die wir haen können!" "Warum fragst du dann mich?" Gerda könnte in die Luft gehen. Mit einer möglichst ruhigen Stimme sagt sie: "Weil er DEIN Bruder ist und nicht meiner!" Fuu ist dennoch überfragt. Da fällt ihm etwas im Raum auf, ein Bild, auf dem Bimer und Beamer abgebildet sind. "Wieso fragen wir nicht Beamer?" "Weil... Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? ARGH!" Obwohl Fuu genau das gesagt hat, was er gedacht hat, ist Gerda jetzt sauer, aber nicht auf ihn, sondern auf sich selbst. "Komm mit!", ruft sie, Fuu folgt und Halb bleibt und ruft nach: "Ich passe solange auf das Haus auf!" "Aus dem Weg oder du bist platt wie Streichkäse!", brüllt Kirby in Sombores Gesicht, der sich davon unbeeindruckt gibt. "Also? Wirds bald?" "Hmpf. Du spuckst große Töne, aber bist in Wahrheit nur ein verfressener, fauler Sack, dem ein Freund verloren gegangen ist. Gegen sowas wie dich gewinne ich ohne Probleme." gibt Sombores zum Besten und stürmt auf Kirby los, um aprupt inne zu halten und mit aller Macht auf den Boden zu schlagen, worauf Kirby bereits bekannte Dunkelheit kommt. Doch davon lässt er sich Kirby nicht beeindrucken, er erstellt eine kleine Lichtkugel, die die Dunkelheit durchbricht und Sombores preis gibt. Die Kugel schleudert Kirby genau in dessen Richtung und sie verfehlt nicht ihre Wirkung, Somores wird einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert. "Urgh... Na warte..." Sombores formt aus dem Schatten das Schwert, welches Melanie auch gegen Galacta-Knight eingesetzt hat, kann damit aber deutlich besser umgehen. Doch auch Kirby ist nicht ganz so dumm wie es den Anschein hat, it seiner Fähigkeit formt er eine Peitsche aus Licht. Hier treffen Gegensätze aufeinander. Simon ist bereits tief im Kampf gegen Angstard, jedoch hat er die Nase deutlich vorn. "Kleiner Angstard, glaubst du, du kannst mit deiner spröden Erfahrung im Umgang mit technischen Gerätschaften etwas gegen meine Magie unternehmen?" Angstard, welcher beriets die besten seiner Erfindungen an Simon verloren hat, ruft: "N-Niemals! Du w-wirst mich n-niemals vor Meister Nightmare b-bloßstellen!" "Habe ich das nicht bereits?", fragt Simon, in dem Wissen, dass es Angstard zum Kochen bringt. "Außerdem... ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich Verbündete hast. Du bist nur ein kleiner Knecht, niemand, der Freunde hat. Wie wärs, wenn du dir gute Freunde suchst und Nighmare einfach an den Nagel hängst?" "Was m-meinst du damit?" "Hast du es immer noch nicht gesehen? Nightmare ist nichts weiter als ein Umhang mit Oberkörper!" Kochend vor Zorn zieht Angstard ein kleines Messer und stürmt auf Simon los, der ihn jedoch in eine Art Kristall sperrt. "Nightmares wahres Wesen ist das blaue, leuchtende im Umhang. Der Körper dient dieser Masse nur zur Verteidigung. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass Nightmare dumm ist, aber sollte der Körper vergehen, dann bist du oder Sombores der nächste Nightmare. Das sollte dir bewusst sein. Und sollte dein Nightmare-Meister dir wirklich helfen wollen, dann wird er dich sicher aus dem Kristall rausholen." Mit diesen Worten dreht sich Simon um und geht zu der Ansammlung von Leuten, die Kirby helfen wollen, es aber aufgrund einer dichten Schattenwand nicht können. "Gib es auf. Dein kleines Lichtlein reicht nicht, um meine Dunkelheit zu vertreiben." Kirby kann Sombores deutlich hören, er kann ihn auch sehen, aber um ihn herum ist es pechschwarz. Mit dem Schattenschwert ist Sombores auch klar im Vorteil. Ein guter Schlag damit und Kirby kann einpacken. Kirby schießt unvermittelt mit kleinen Energiekugeln und Sombores hat Mühe ihnen allen auszuweichen. Dann ist es sein Zug, er stürmt voran, doch er wird von etwas unerwartetem abgefangen. Ein Strudel aus blauen Kugelblitzen hat ihn erfasst. Der lange schwarze Mantel von Sombores wird zerfetzt, und was darunter zum Vorschein kommt, das lässt Kirby den Atem anhalten. Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}